Pecados
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Él es uno de esos que no puede evitar cometerlos, sobre todo si ella está cerca. Este fic fue escrito para "Desafios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Lujuria

**Disclaimer: **El potterver pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Este fic fue escrito para "Desafios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

* * *

**Lujuria**

* * *

Cuando la ves ahí, justo frente a ti con ese _maldito_ vestido que tú mismo le has obsequiado no puedes evitar desearla. No puedes evitar las ganas de romper el estúpido y costoso vestido para deleitarte con lo que hay oculto entre sus pliegues.

Ella te observa con esos orbes marrones y te sientes perdido. La necesidad de tenerla entre tus brazos crece. Y sólo eres capaz de pensar en besarla. Porque _maldita sea_ quieres jalar su cabello marrón, mientras lentamente la despojas de todo.

Te maldices mentalmente por haberla obligado a acompañarte a la fiesta, pues, de otra forma no tendrías tantas ganas de estar con ella. Y mucho menos debiste haberle regalado ese _jodido_ vestido que, si eres sincero, te fascina.

Si hubieras escuchado a tu conciencia no estarías deseando follar a tu jefa.

* * *

Lo que digo siempre. Soy adicta a los dramiones y no pude evitarlo. Espero sus opiniones *O*

Saludos mágicos


	2. Gula

**Disclaimer: **El potterver pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Este fic fue escrito para "Desafios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

* * *

**Gula**

* * *

Estás borracho, _de nuevo_.

Y no te importa.

Sabes perfectamente que ella odia verte en ese estado.

Pero, _en primer lugar_, es culpa de esa maldita que tú estés así.

Porque se ha casado con ese imbécil pelirrojo y no contigo. Ha tenido hijos con esa jodida Comadreja y no contigo. Y _joder_ ¿por qué no dijo sí cuando le pediste que se divorciara del imbécil?

Pues lo que ahora te dijera te importaría un reverendo rábano. Sí ella había declinado tu petición, tú igual podrías dejar de follártela. Total. No tenían compromiso alguno. Y, además, ella estaba casada.

— _Draco._

La escuchas decir y todo a tu alrededor da vueltas. No puedes enfocarla, peso sabes que está ahí. Y seguramente observándote con el ceño fruncido. Entonces la ves acercarse a ti y sabes que está a punto de regañarte. Diciéndote todo los daños que el alcohol puede causar en tu pálido cuerpo.

Entonces la besas. Para evitar la reprimenda y porque necesitas hacerlo.

Porque a ella la deseas mucho más que al alcohol.

* * *

¿Tomates? ¿Avadas? ¿Crucios? Lo que sea.

Saludos mágicos


	3. Avaricia

**Disclaimer: **El potterver pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Este fic fue escrito para "Desafios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

* * *

**Avaricia**

* * *

Eres rico. Y es algo que te gusta.

Pero siempre tienes esa necesidad de más. Ese deseo de aumentar lo que tienes, porque mucho nunca era suficiente. Y aumentar la fortuna Malfoy era lo mejor que podías hacer tanto para ti, como para generaciones futuras.

Sin embargo cuando quieres agregarla a ella a tu lista de riquezas, no te lo permite. Se niega y eso sólo aumenta el deseo de tenerla. La anhelas tanto o más que el mismísimo deseo.

Y la maldita no te permite ni tocarla. Se las da de muy puritana y no da su brazo a torcer.

Aumentas tus ingresos. Aumentas tus propiedades. Aumentas tu lista de amantes y noviecillas, pero jamás la obtienes a ella. Y te mosquea. Porque eres el mejor partido que esa empollona pudiera tener.

Pero ella no cae rendida a tus pies. Y no puedes evitar anhelarla más de lo que ya lo hacías.

* * *

¿Tomates? ¿Avadas? ¿Crucios? Lo que sea.

Saludos mágicos


	4. Pereza

**Disclaimer: **El potterver pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Este fic fue escrito para "Desafios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

* * *

**Pereza**

* * *

La deseaste.

Muchísimo más que a cualquier otra.

Pero no ibas a estar tras de ella toda la vida ¿O sí?

No. Ante todo eres Draco Malfoy y si no había aceptado tus proposiciones no ibas a insistir.

Podías tener a muchísimas a tus pies, no ibas a volverte loco porque ella no te aceptara. Después de todo sólo era Granger, una sangre sucia, además. Debías agradecer, por cierto, de haberte evitado tocarla más allá de un beso.

Podría haberte infectado con su sucia sangre.

¿O era eso lo que querías?

Absolutamente no.

Gracias a Merlín que la empollona te había desanimado.

* * *

¿Tomates? ¿Avadas? ¿Crucios? Lo que sea.

Saludos mágicos


	5. Ira

**Disclaimer: **El potterver pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Este fic fue escrito para "Desafios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

* * *

**Ira**

* * *

Cuando la viste junto a él.

No pensaste sólo actuaste.

La ira recorrió todo tu cuerpo haciéndote estremecer y entonces te acercaste a la hermosa pareja de ex –novios. Le pediste encarecidamente al pelirrojo que soltara a tu mujer, no tu novia, no tu esposa, no tu amante. No. Tu mujer.

Tuya.

El imbécil se negó a soltar a su "amiga".

Y no pudiste evitarlo. Le lanzaste un derechazo del cual ella estaría orgullosa si no se lo hubieras dado a él. El pobretón comenzó a golpearte y no pudiste estar más feliz ante la oportunidad de romperle la cara.

Porque lo odiabas como él a ti.

* * *

¿Tomates? ¿Avadas? ¿Crucios? Lo que sea.

Saludos mágicos


	6. Envidia

**Disclaimer: **El potterver pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Este fic fue escrito para "Desafios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

* * *

**Envidia**

* * *

Ahí está ella y junto a él.

Entonces no puedes creer cómo la Comadreja ha logrado que ella dijera que sí. No entendías como ese imbécil había conseguido eso que tú silenciosamente habías anhelado. Y qué pensante que tendrías con el correr de los años.

A Granger.

Lo odias. A el _muy_ maldito Weasley y deseas su muerte mucho más que la del mismísimo Potter. Porque esa Comadreja la tiene a ella.

A esa _maldita_ castaña que primero debió ser tuya. No de él.

* * *

¿Tomates? ¿Avadas? ¿Crucios? Lo que sea.

Saludos mágicos


	7. Soberbia

**Disclaimer: **El potterver pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Este fic fue escrito para "Desafios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

* * *

**Soberbia**

* * *

Tú siempre tienes la razón.

A pesar de lo que todos digan todo lo que Draco Malfoy dice es ley.

Ella suele refutarte este hecho, pero no te importa, porque ella no tiene razón, sólo tú la tienes.

Te dice egocéntrico y se enoja contigo. Y a pesar de esto no le haces caso. Porque eres un endemoniado Malfoy y siempre tendrás la maldita razón.

La escuchas bufar y cruzarse de brazos, airada. Y, debes admitir, te gusta cuando está enojada.

La besas. Y ella, pese a su enojo, te corresponde.

Sabes que sigue enojada, pero también sabes que esa es la única manera de que siempre te dé la razón, aunque estés seguro de que siempre la tienes.

* * *

¿Tomates? ¿Avadas? ¿Crucios? Lo que sea.

Saludos mágicos


End file.
